Damage
by unwantedwishable
Summary: Lovino is broken, his heart, body and mind is broken... [Warnings: mild swearing (cause it's Lovino, whatcha' expect? Character death, and mild rape...ONE SHOT! is completed]


Lovino sat quietly in his bedroom. His hair was a mess and tears ran down his face as we kept telling himself "He's a bastard..." He sat on his bed staring at a picture of his ex boyfriend. Antonio. Lovino didn't want to admit that he miss and still love him dearly but he couldn't help but too. He never cried for an ex in his entire life so he felt awkward. Normally he would break up with his girlfriend after they fucked or whatever, but when he met Antonio he quickly fell for him even with his anger towards any man. He felt himself start to clutch his fists at a memory that happened a few years back. A memory that changed his life forever. He shook it away and stayed focus on the picture...but his mind pressed play on the memory and it all flashed in front of his eyes...

_"Vickie, I'm home." Lovino said firmly as he returned home from studying at the library. He strolled casually into the living room and took of his jacket and placed it on the couch. Normally his younger sister Vickie would be running down the stairs and greeting him, offering pasta and whatnot...But she didn't come down. Lovino thought she was sleeping or something so he sat down and started watching TV. A few hours later he decided to go check on Vickie. He walked halfway on the staircase before he heard cries coming from Vickie's bedroom and the bed was creaking like someone was moving fast on it. He stayed silent until he heard a man moaning. Without doubting it, he slowly walked downstairs and stormed into the kitchen and grabbed ahold of a knife. A big one too, before hurrying upstairs into Vickie's bedroom. _

_He nearly kicked down the door before staring at shock and anger. A man whom he met in gym class once, his name was Ludwig. He was on top of Lovino's sister with his pants down and her skirt up. Tears ran down Vickie's face as she saw Lovino. She attempted to say something but Ludwig covered her mouth. He grinded more inside her and she whimpered. Lovino clutched his fists and swore loudly. _

_He launched at Ludwig and somehow pulled the larger man off of his sister. Lovino felt like he was unleashing a demon inside him as he casually but firmly shoved Ludwig on the ground and started kicking his face. Ludwig struggled to get away and yelled in pain, lovino then knelt quickly and started to stab Ludwig right in the chest repeatedly. Lovino watched as blood stained onto him along with life coming out of Ludwig's face. Something changed inside Lovino, he hated for the first time, he hated that fiend and couldn't stop stabbing him in the chest, puncturing his heart over and over. Lovino's heart was pacing as he grinned and gave him one stab right through his neck. _

_Lovino sat up and looked down at the dead corpse then back at Vickie. She was sitting up and was staring at the sight in true fear. Lovino rolled the body into the sheets and threw it up in a dumpster. He returned home and held onto Vickie for the rest of the night. Neither of them slept that night. _

The memory ended and he shook his head. Since then he hated men, including himself at some times when he couldn't help cure Vickie who was now fucked up mentally in the head. She no longer makes pasta and cheerful. She spends her time curled up in a ball in her bedroom with the door locked. She doesn't flirt anymore with boys, she doesn't have any friends anymore. She seems dead.

But this time, Lovino was home alone and he knew it. Vickie went off with their parents to the store. Lovino just lie back on his bed and held the photograph in his arms. He wanted Antonio back, Antonio changed his mind on how some men are. Antonio was nice and sweet to Lovino which made him fall for him even quicker. Lovino felt fifty shades of pink form on his pale face, but suddenly it cooled down when he heard a knock. When he glanced over he saw Antonio standing in the doorway, frowning. Lovino was surprised to see Antonio and to see him frowning depressingly.

"You bastard...what do you want?" Lovino whimpered out.

Antonio took another step inside. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"...About me apologizing...I'm sorry."

Lovino sat up and hid the picture in between his legs and then crossed his arm. "Oh really?"

"...Don't be that way, please."

"How couldn't I!? You broke my heart! And then left me for that bastard Francis!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You should be! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Lovino snapped.

Antonio sighed then left the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. Lovino wondered what the hell he was doing and followed. Once he entered the kitchen his eyes widened as he saw Antonio pulling out a knife out of the cabinet.

"...What are you doing?" Lovino asked.

He knew what he was doing so it was no surprise when he saw Antonio point the knife against his chest.

"I can't go on with life with you as a burden...everything is falling around me."

"You don't need to kill yourself!" Lovino screamed, small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "You can get go on with life!"

"I-I can't...I'm sorry..." With that, Antonio stabbed himself right in the middle of his chest. Lovino started crying and tried to pull the knife away but Antonio shoved him away and cried in pain as he stabbed himself more. Lovino cried loudly and tried to help, but it was now too late. Antonio went pale as he fell to the ground. Blood oozed out and made a puddle around him. The Italian ran to the phone and dialed 911. But...it was too late, Antonio was dead.

A few minutes passed until the ambulance came and took him away. Lovino fell on his knees in the living room and cried his heart out. He choked and wanted to crawl into a ball and just die. His face was flushed as he looked around and saw his fathers sleeping pills just laying on the coffee table. He crawled over and collected twenty of them. Enough to make Lovino go asleep and never wake up. Before he could put them in his mouth, a cool but warm wind brushed Lovino's hair. He looked around then saw a white mist forming around him. In front of him, Antonio appeared smiling gently at him. He held Lovino's face which felt cool to the touch, and comfortably said: "_If I could be with you tonight...I'll sing you asleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes..._"

Lovino's eyes widened. Antonio just said their favorite lyric in their favorite song. The song was playing during the time Antonio and Lovino first kissed. Tears formed in the Italian's hazel eyes and he cried.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine...I always wanted to die..."

Lovino cried louder, he didn't care if he was acting like a baby in front of his true love. He just wanted Antonio back once again, but he was dead and nothing can be done. Lovino didn't reply he just cried till his heart was sore.

"I love you...Lovino." Antonio said the very last time. Antonio kissed Lovino's lips for the last time and disappeared. Leaving him alone.

Lovino stared at the pills then at himself in the mirror. What a reck he was. He gently put the pills back in the bottle to make it seem like they were never touched, and stood up. He casually walked outside and heard birds chirping along with lawns being mowed. The warm weather made a smile form on Lovino's damp face. He is damaged, but he'll manage to live on.


End file.
